


When Lightening Strikes Thrice

by christina100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fandom, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christina100/pseuds/christina100
Summary: When Lily and James find out their son is the subject of a dangerous prophecy, they must fight with all their strength to keep their baby boy safe. But as young parents, warriors and lovers, will they come through this stronger or fall in the fight?
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	When Lightening Strikes Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey eveyone! This is my first foray into the world of Jily so I'm a bit nervous because I know how monumentally popular they are! I'm a huge JILY shipper. I think they are soulmates, lovers, best friends and warriors! I also don't have time for Snape apologists. Personally, I don't like the guy. At all. He was a bitter bully who picked on Harry because his mother had the nerve to fall in love with another man. Even though she owed Snape absolutely nothing. But enough about him! This is Jily's story! I'll continue if it gets good reviews...

~ CHAPTER ONE ~

THE FIGHT

"James how long is this going to go on for?" Lily sighed, leaning against the doorway of their kitchen.

James slammed his mug down on the counter, firing back, "I don't know Lily. How long will you keep lying to me?"

She lurched into the kitchen, "Keep lying? I lied once and that was to protect you!" He opened his mouth to snap back but she held up a hand, "No! If you knew I was going into the fight you'd have been too distracted. I – I had to make sure you weren't worrying about me. I ran into that building because I could hear kids screaming James. And – I wasn't going to let them down. You know I wouldn't."

He folded his arms across his broad chest as he listened, his jaw ticking in anger. God she found him so attractive. The wrath burning in his eyes was the only thing stopping her from jumping him then and there. She swallowed, limping slightly toward a chair. He instinctively moved to help her but then stopped himself. That hurt.

"I saw them fire the – that curse at you." He said, his voice cracking. "It missed you by an inch." His hand curled into a fist, "A fucking inch to the left and I'd have been holding your body in my arms!" She moved toward him, her arms outstretched. She was here, she was alive and he could hold her all night! But he backed away, his eyes glistening.

"James… sweetheart, come here…"

He grabbed the Daily Prophet off the counter, brandishing the front page at her. "See this Lil?" She winced at the picture. Simon Meadowes sobbed as he cradled his dead wife. Their friend and colleague, Dorcas had been hit by four stunning curses and her body couldn't fight it off. "You see this? I don't want my parents to wake up to a picture of me holding you like this! Fuck, I don't want to see myself holding you like this!"

"Then stop thinking about it!" Lily yelled, her eyes wide in desperation. How could she make him see that she was right here, she was safe and she wasn't going anywhere?

Her husband's hazel eyes, blazed in fury, "I – I don't want this shit plastered all over the fucking papers!"

"Give it to me." Lily snatched the paper out of his hands, hurling it into the bin. "James look at me. Sweetheart look at me!" She grabbed his face, holding it still. Tears welled in his eyes. He trembled under her touch, just as he had done since they first kissed, all those years ago, aged fourteen. "I. Am. Safe. I. Will. Be. Okay."

"You can't promise me that." He whispered, detaching himself from her arms.

"James - "

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight." He said stiffly, his eyes avoiding hers.

"You're shitting me!" She cried, tears spilling. "We've just avoided death for the hundredth time and you're leaving me alone in bed tonight - "

"I need space tonight Lily." He scurried out of the kitchen, without giving her a backward glance…

Lily wiped her eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter for support. Thunder rumbled in the distance, warning them of an impending storm. But it was nothing compared to the storm she was facing at home. She'd screwed up big time and now… she needed to make amends.

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
